hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Akio)
Season Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TD text:One from:28/06/2018 till:04/07/2018 color:TS text:Andrea from:17/07/2018 till:19/07/2018 color:TD text:Three from:30/07/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:C3 text:Barry from:16/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C4 text:Chantal from:22/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:TS text:Dorian from:01/09/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:07/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C5 text:Erin barset:break from:11/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:TS text:Fernand from:11/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TS text:Gabrielle from:18/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TS text:Humberto from:28/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:30/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:TD text:Eleven from:30/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:TD text:Twelve from:14/10/2018 till:23/10/2018 color:C1 text:Imelda from:17/11/2018 till:22/11/2018 color:TS text:Jerry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November Season Overview June July August September October November Storms Tropical Depression One A tropical depression formed from an area of low pressure South of Haiti late on June 4, the first of the season. The depression headed towards the Northwest and eventually North towards Cuba before making landfall at Cuba's Eastern Tip on June 5. The depression curved towards the Northeast and dissipated over the Southern Bahamas early the next day. Tropical Storm Andrea Another depression formed off of a low pressure system on June 28 in the Central Bahamas and headed Northwest. About 12 hours later the depression strengthened into a Tropical Storm, receiving the name Andrea. Andrea then curved West and struck the Florida Keys on June 29 before moving into the Gulf of Mexico. Andrea then continued to intensify while curving back to the Northwest, and late on July 2, Andrea made landfall with winds of 65 MPH and a pressure of 991 millibars in extreme Eastern Texas. Andrea quickly weakened to a depression, but managed to persist until early on July 4 while going through the Deep South. Tropical Depression Three A tropical wave left the coast of Africa on July 11 and did not develop until July 17 just east of the Greater Antilles. Three degenerated quickly, however the NHC continued to classify it as a depression as it passed Puerto Rico on July 18 and then made landfall in the Dominican Republic on the same day. Three was marked dissipated by the NHC on July 19 over Western Haiti. Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Naming These are the names that were used for the North Atlantic in 2019. The name Imelda was used for the first time. This is the same naming list as 2013, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Other than that, the two lists are the same. The names Karen, Lorenzo, Melissa, Nestor, Olga, Pablo, Rebekah, Sebastien, Tanya, Van, and Wendy were not used during the course of the year. Retirement In the Spring of 2020, the WMO decided to retire three names, Barry, Chantal, and Erin from their naming lists, and they will never be used to name an Atlantic system again. They will be replaced with Blake, Christine, and Evelyn for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Naming List for 2025 Season Summary Category:Near normal seasons Category:Seasons By Akio Category:Akio Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Tropical storm Category:Tropical depression Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons